ES SOLO UN BESO
by ShaDark
Summary: Cuando le pidas solo un beso, tenlo claro, no es solo un beso; terminaras en más de una situación incomoda, pero jodidamente buena. COMPLETA FINALMENTE.
1. parte 1

**Hola oneshot de dos partes a continuacion, no digo mas asi que solo dedíquense a leer! **

**ES SOLO UN BESO**

**(Parte uno)**

—¿Lo amas?—dijo Sango después de la decimo-octava copa de licor que consumíamos en la noche en aquel bar donde se acumulaban cantidad de recuerdos que deseaba recordar y a la vez olvidar con el alcohol y una amiga.

—No hace la diferencia que lo diga, tenía que suceder y simplemente no era algo que estuviera en mis manos evitar.—dije mientras tomaba la copa con violencia y tragaba impetuosamente el liquido dorado.

Dejo a su paso el camino ardiente, igual de intoxicarte que las caricias de él.

—Pero Ahome no sabes eso, porque ni siquiera lo intentaste.

—Ya lo conoces tu, él es tan testarudo como… como tu cuando decides ir de compras.

Se rio levemente mientras tomaba la copa y bebía el liquido un poco más delicado de lo que lo había hecho yo…mi escusa es que; a ella no se le iba el amor de su vida. Tal vez se pondría peor si supiera que Miroku se iba a New York y simplemente no pude evitar preguntarle que haría ella en mi lugar.

—¿Qué harías si Miroku es el que se va?

Ella se quedo estática en el tiempo, pude notar como fruncía el ceño profundamente y levantaba la copa tomando nuevamente.

—No lo sé, pero si haría algo mejor de lo que hiciste tu.

—Hay que aclarar algo…Miroku y Sesshomaru son como el agua y el aceite, por ello no se llevaron nunca bien.

—Para serte sincera él no se lleva muy bien con nadie…salvo…

—…si—la interrumpí sabiendo la respuesta a la perfección, no era la primera vez que lo mencionaban.— salvo conmigo…lo sé, pero él es espacial.

—Especialmente gruñón y misterioso.—me rei ligeramente, pero me caye en cuanto una voz sono.

—_¿Gruñón?...gracias, no conocía esa terminología __ —_dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas muy conocida y altamente renuente a congelar la sangre en instantes.

Nos volteamos lentamente y creo que mi cara debió de ser la misma de Sango, de total y absoluta estupefacción.

Y allí estaba él, mirando tan serio como siempre.

—¿Shesshomaru?—finalmente hable yo y me sorprendí al notar mi voz arrastrada, él alzo una ceja mientras volvía la vista a Sango con reprobación.—¿Qué…¡hic! qué haches aquí?

No dijo nada, solo estiro su brazo capturando mi mano entre las suyas y jalándome hasta quedar parada.

La quite violentamente y fruncí el ceño mirándolo con desaprobación.

—No me jalesh ashi, no tengo manos de muñeca.

—_Ahome—_dijo seriamente y se podrá notar en la última silaba que pronuncio que comenzaba a alterarse, pero no me sentia lo suficientemente consiente en esos momentos.

—Ahome nada…¡hic!… déjanos sholas, no que te ibas a new..New…para esa cosha que te vas.

Sango iba a replicar algo pero él inmediatamente se lo impidió lanzándole una mirada casi asesina.

—_Vámonos…ya es suficiente._

Gruñí y me cruce de brazos —No me quielo ir todavía.

El me jalo en ese instante y acerco su rostro a mi oreja…

—_No estoy pidiendo tu permiso— _susurro, un escalofrió surco en mi espalda y no tuve más remedio que dejarme llevar.

—¿Y Shango?

—_Ya llame a Miroku, vendrá por ella._

A lo lejos se escucho la protesta de Sango._  
_

Me monto al carro y cerro mi puerta, dio la vuelta rapidamente y note su vestimenta, debajo había una camisa color gris, y tenía puesta una chaqueta color negro.

No pude ver claramente sus pantalones, pero deben de estar perfectos.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja, aunque algunos cabellos se le deslizaban cerca del rostro, no pude evitar tener un orgasmo mental con solo verlo.

Él movía mi mundo completamente.

—No podrasss cuidarme eternamente.

—_No tengo ánimos de escucharte ahora. —_y en ese instante el carro inicio su recorrido_._

Suspire y voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana abierta mientras esta dejaba entrar aire frio que golpeaba tiernamente mi rostro.

…_casi como una caricia de las manos de él._

Respire hondamente tragándome el nudo y solo me deje llevar.

Freno al frente de mi casa nos quedamos un rato en silencio y por fin el lo rompió.

—_¿Qué intentabas hacer tomando como una desquiciada?—_ya estaba enojado.

—No lo shé—dije intentando no pensar en nada.

—_¡¿Como que no lo sabes? ¡¿Desde cuándo haces las cosas porque si? ¡AH! Porque no entiendo nada ni quiero pensar a que querías llegar logrando hacer eso._

Lo observe casi con miedo…él nunca en todos los años que llevábamos juntos sin no me fallaba la memoria y el alcohol no entorpecía mi cuenta, eran como 8 años…y jamás había alzado la voz de esa manera, él era más del tipo inalterable.

Y verlo asi…me sorprendió.

Él noto mi miedo y volvió su rostro al frente, mientras masajeaba con sus dedos su cien.

—_Ahome, te llevo a tu casa._

Y en ese instante se rompió mi corazón, pero como la anterior vez, intente no mostrar lo afectaba que me encontraba.

—No te molesshhhtes, conozco el camino. —dije y Salí del auto sin esperar respuesta.

Pero en cuanto intente dar el quinto paso trastabille aunque sus manos me agarraron impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

—Grachiasss.—dije y me deje llevar hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos al frente de mi puerta y él buscaba las llaves de la casa para abrir un deseo…el ultimo se escurrió por mis labios, en ese instante sonó el repiqueo de las llaves chocando contra las otras.

— **¿**Me…me daríass un besho?—dije sin pudor alguno, en el pasado nunca me había atrevido a pedírselo, pero esta vez había ayudado una dosis de brandy.

El introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y yo me voltee lo suficiente para que nuestros pechos se encontraran unidos.

Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas…pero él hablo helándome la respiración.

— ¿_Estas segura?—_dijo contra mi oído.

Mi cuerpo reacciono alzando mis manos y envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello. Suspire aliviada y sin dudarlo las palabras se deslizaron como suplica.

—Hazlo.

Y con solo mencionarlo mi cuerpo choco con violencia contra el arco de la puerta, ignore el dolor para solo concentrarme con la sensación que dejaba en mis labios.

Apreté sus labios contra mis dientes y eso fue casi un incentivo para aumentar la intensidad, acaricio mis labios con sabios movimientos, revolviendo mi mente cuando se fundían en un beso.

Pero en cuanto sentí su lengua invadiendo mi boca lo detuve en ese instante.

—Ya es shuficiente, adi…—pero me interrumpió empujándome hacia el interior de mi apartamento.

Él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y acaricio mi rostro tiernamente.

—_Deberías saber que no es suficiente. —_dijo mientras acercaba un mecho de mi cabello a su nariz, olfateando.

—_¿_No esh shuficiente qué?—dije un poco confundida y a la vez embriagada con la belleza de cada movimiento.

—_Solo un beso._

Y volvió a apresarme sus labios.

**TANTAN?**

**CONTINUACION LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA..POR EL MOMENTO COMENTARIOS OBLIGATORIOS A CONTINUACION DEN CLICK:**


	2. parte 2

**Hola, aquí vengo con una actualización de esta historia, jeje ahora que la llevo no se cuantos capítulos me lleve, pero no creo que sea muy larga, así que muchos besos y a leer!**

**ES SOLO UN BESO**

**(Parte dos)**

Hace varios días no me sentía tan cómoda, tranquila y en paz conmigo misma, me sentida relajada y sobre todo con mucha serenidad… respire un poco más hondo y aspire un aroma conocido, pero a la vez raro en estos momentos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, restándole importancia a la situación e intente levantarme, ya que repentinamente me se sentía sedienta, mi boca se sentía pastosa y todo llego a mí con recordar el suceso con Sango, me termine de inclinar y el dolor de cabeza apareció quebrando la paz recién adquirida.

Me agarre la cabeza instintivamente…"el alcohol puede ser la peor solución si la vez desde este punto de vista" suspire y sentí como se resbalaba algo por mi abdomen. Inmediatamente me centre en el dueño de aquella mano.

Y lo vi… y mis ojos se agrandaron y me enternecí…Sesshomaru era perfecto y más si dormía.

Estaba recostado boca abajo, podía observar su bien formada y atlética espalda, pose mi mano allí, en donde hay un hueco a lo largo de su columna, lo deslice tiernamente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. Suspire y volví mi vista a su cabellera esparcida por la totalidad de la mitad de la cama, esta tan suave y hermosa como siempre. Y luego visu rostro, no había aquellas muecas o miradas casi permanentes en su rostro cuando estaba despierto, esa actitud retraída y que alejaba a todos. Solo yo, conocía esa expresión de tranquilidad en aquel rostro serio.

Porque el mismo me lo había dicho, una noche, tal vez la que jamás olvidare.

Cuando finalmente nuestros cuerpos se unieron en la alborada del amor y pasión que sentía por él.

_Sus ojos estaban mas brillantes que nunca, la habitación estaba sutilmente decorada por velas, unas pocas, cerca a la cama para podernos observar…según Sesshomaru…_

"_Quiero recordar cada expresión de tu rostro…para cuando algún día no estés, tener todo lo que significaste Ahome…solo con recordarte tenerte nuevamente junto a mi." En ese momento me quede muda, sin algo que responder a sus palabras. Estaba enternecida, pero a la vez asustada y no pude evitar que mi corazón se contrajera segundos en cuanto susurro aquella palabra de separarnos._

_Tal vez no lo soportaría, suspire, intente hablar pero mi lengua se sentía pesada, solo pude sonreí y acariciando su rostro, acercando el mío._

_Sesshomaru sabía lo mala que era para expresarme, tal vez por eso se conformo con mi silencio y se adueño de las palabras de mis labios, cada caricia, movimiento profesaba mi incondicional sentimiento hacía él…suspire entre cada caricia, él se escondía entre mi cuello, la delgada línea de mi pecho, bajaba hasta mis caderas y dejaba pequeños mordiscos allí. _

"_Tu eres a la única que le mostraría un poco de mi" y volvió a mis labios y supe, supe que realmente eso era muy cierto. Él jamás se abriría tanto con alguien que no fuese él mismo._

"_te amor" fue lo único que logre decir entre el éxtasis y la emoción del momento._

"_solo a ti" termino susurrando contra mi oreja, dándome un escalofrió y revolviéndome el vientre en un acto involuntariamente sensacional…luego, se desprendió de todo, de ahí la cordura se esfumo entre mis gemidos acompasados con los bajos de él._

Ya me sentía un poco alterada con el recuerdo, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi entrepierna palpitar…pero luego me concentre nuevamente en su rostro, acerque mi mano hasta allí, la deje vagar por segundos por su mejilla, luego entrelace mis dedos contra el cabello que cubría su rostro y lo vi perfectamente esta vez. Pero cuando note él ya había abierto los ojos.

La deje allí, no me importo que me mirase, luego deslizo sus ojos de los míos hasta mis labios y fue descendiendo lentamente, casi un escaneo minucioso… y luego volvió a verme, sus ojos se notaban mucho mas brillantes y mirada predadoramente.

Note con solo esa mirada el estado en el que me encontraba…me cubrí instantáneamente con la colcha y luego caí en la cuenta y todo volvió a mi cabeza…tan rápido que me tumbo a la cama…o había sido él, sus manos sujetaban mis mano sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra hacia giros alrededor del pezón.

-_¿Para qué te cubres? Sabes perfectamente que conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo Ahome-_acerco sus labios a mi oído provocándome un escalofrió-_y todos me pertenecen._

-Ya no soy tuya. -dije un poco cohibida, mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

-_Ayer parecía todo lo contrario…no has sabido mentir Ahome._

Voltee el rostro indignada y él bufo entre dientes.

-Te dije que solo era un beso…no quería nada más.

-_Ayer te di la oportunidad de opinar sobre aquello, te lo advertí…pero tu me dejaste otra opción cuando me aceptaste ayer. _¿_Por qué me tientas Ahome?_

_-_No lo hago…solo espero que te vallas y ya.

-_Así que por eso estabas en ese bar…¡TOMANDO COMO DESQUICIADA!- _dijo, perdiendo el control de si y explotando…extrañamente estaba mas inestable que nunca, jamás lo había sentido tan vulnerable…aunque no creo que lo fuera, el es un hueso duro de roer.

-Te repito que no te importa…-apretó levemente su agarre.- solo quería celebrar mi soltería.

Y con eso sus ojos se ancharon…la sorpresa se instalo en su rostro.

-_Así que soltera.-_dijo con cierta nota de sarcasmo, enojo, burla a la vez. –_si quieres también te llamo a Inuyasha para que no quedes tan sola._

_-_idiota.

Y con eso se apretó a mí, sentí su erección contra mi sexo y su mano apretó uno de mis pechos, el otro recibió un mordisco, que además de sacar dolor un gemido se desprendió de mi, acompañado de la protesta.

-_Te demostrare que tanto podemos celebrar…porque yo no me conformo con solo una noche…además, estabas borracha.-_dijo y deposito un beso en mi frente, luego hablo contraeste_-hoy sabrás que jamás le pertenecerás a nadie…solo a mi._

_Y tapo mi boca con sus labios y sus manos comenzaron a hacer magia._

**Gracias a los comentarios del anterior capitulo, espero que dejen comentarios para este.**

**Jejeje den click a continuación **


	3. parte 3

**Hola… ¿pueden creer que esto va en la parte tres? Ni yo lo hago ¬¬, pero bueno, aquí sigo y muestro este cap. que me gusto y logro sacarme unas sonrisas.**

**Besos y a leer!**

**Y SOPOR****TARLO**

**(Parte tres)**

—No lo hagas Sesshomaru…—un nudo se instalo en mi garganta y él se congelo sobre mi cuerpo, alzo su cabeza y sus ojos me miraron con asombro y miedo, pero en cuestión de instantes borro la imagen y se alejo de mi, casi con necesidad. Se sentó dándome la espalda y con un leve atisbo de su mirada, sus ojos me dijeron que le recogiera el cabello.

Suspire y me levante no sin antes dirigirme a la repisa que había al lado de mi cama y coger uno de los pequeños cauchos para su cabello. Me acerque y comencé a acariciar su cabello diestramente, mientras notaba como él cerraba los ojos e intentaba mantener la calma.

— _¿Qué acabo de suceder?... ¿por qué pediste que me detuviera?—_aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y en sus ojos ya se habían instalado aquellas "imperfecciones" que lograba sacar su aire atemorizante.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —susurre finalmente mientras terminaba con el cabello de este…."tenia mas dominio del cabello de él que con el mío" me levante, dirigiéndome hacia el closet y sacando una de las batas me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—_Ahome._

—Sesshomaru…vete. —él me miro sin aun poderlo creer y antes de que esa mirada me pudiera desarmar me dirigí al baño, cerrando a mi paso rapidamente. Respire profundamente al mientras cogía mi cepillo y le aplicaba crema dental y comencé con la tarea de lavarme los dientes arduamente, sentía la boca tan sucia como mi conciencia. Recordar su rostro, el color ámbar oscurecerse, su ceño alterarse y degradarse a la estupefacción, el hombre que nada lo hería y sorprendía…por primera vez lo vi de una forma que casi me arranca el alma. Estuve tentada a devolverme, pero apreté el cepillo y continúe con la misión de lavarme la boca. Él también me había herido con su ida y aun quería… ¡diablos!

Había sucumbido nuevamente a él, a sus caricias…aunque tal vez si me hubiera resistido terminaría de la misma forma…totalmente doblegada y enredada en las sabanas junto él. Seguí cepillándome, limpiando, hurgando… la puerta vibro apagadamente y supe que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—_Ahome…—_se detuvo, casi como si algo le impidiese hablar—_ ¡abre la maldita puerta!—_casi grito.

Silencio…no, no la iba a abrir, tenía que de alguna forma pensar y sus manos en mi cuerpo impedía que mi mente se expresara libremente, él había tomado una decisión y ya todo se había acabado... ¿Cierto?, si, diablos, pero dolía tanto.

—¡PAA!—un golpe en la puerta que me protegía sonó, deje caer el cepillo de la sorpresa y luego silencio… —_Ahome…—_estaba petrificada, clavada y no era demás, estaba furioso, sentía el tinte de control en su voz.

Luego no dijo nada.

No dije nada, silencio absoluto.

Recogí cuando finalmente tuve suficiente control de mi misma el cepillo, lo lave y deposite en el lugar que le correspondía, me termine de juagar la boca y respire hondo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, note las marcas que había dejado en la puerta, un escalofrió me invadió y luego eche un vistazo a la casa. La sala se veía deshabitada, al igual que la cocina.

Algo dentro de mí decía que él ya se había ido y era totalmente predecible.

Cuando atravieso el umbral de mi habitación mis sospechas se hacen ciertas y noto la habitación vacía y con un aire frio y solitario. Las sabanas están hechas un desastre, pero es un desastre hermoso ante mis ojos, porque era la última vez que él se quedaba dormido junto a mí.

Ignore olímpica y voluntariamente el hecho de que debía reorganizar mi cama y me dedique a buscar la ropa para ir a trabajar en la oficina. Tal vez un poco de trabajo distraiga mi mente. Antes que un colapso mental arruine todo mi futuro…aunque ya se hubiera borrado parcialmente.

Me dirigí a la ducha, me baño con el agua fría, intentando disipar cualquier recuerdo de sus desnudas piernas, la suavidad de su espalda, de su pecho…de su cabello, lo caliente de su…"Ahome, no colaboras" me regañe mentalmente y me urgí en salir rápido. No quería llegar tarde, aunque tampoco es que tuviera horario en tu propia compañía, pero es bueno mantener un ritmo seguro.

Si hubiera estado Sesshomaru…este día me lo hubiera tomado libre.

Suspire resignada y salí de mi apartamento tal vez como pronostico de un día muy complicado.

En cuanto veo mi auto a lo lejos el teléfono suena y como siempre resulta sucederme salto como niña quinceañera creyendo que se trata de Sesshomaru, pero en cuanto lo comencé a buscar se me vino el recuerdo y cabe de posibilidad de que no sea él…al mirar el número en la pantalla, suspire con resignación y tristeza a la vez.

—Sango.

—Diablos…suenas tan mal como lo imagine… ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo recuerdo.

— ¡¿Qué?

—No recuerdas tu última noche con él… Sesshomaru.

—No.

—Diablos, pero igual no pareces estar de buen humor… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Literalmente lo interrumpí cuando íbamos a "recordar lo que no recordaba" y lo eche del apartamento.

Silencio…me reí tristemente, debó de sonar tan estúpida como creo que me siento.

—Estas chafada… ¿sabías?

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho. —en ese instante ya me encontraba en la comodidad de mi auto, con la calefacción. Me relaje en la silla mientras escuchaba a Sango.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sango, como te lo dije anoche, no me puedo centrar en algo que ya paso, el hará su vida en otra parte y yo tengo la mía aquí.

—Pero Ahome, tu eres tan obstinada como él, tal para cual…no has hablado bien con él acerca de eso.

—él ya dijo lo suficiente.

—Mentiras, el solo te dijo que se iba a ir a new york, tú me imagino que ni lo dejaste terminar.

—Sango sé perfectamente cuando Sesshomaru trata de decir algo. No por nada llevo años estudiándolo.

—Y soportándolo.

—Y queriéndolo.

—Y soportándolo.

—Sango.

—Y soportándolo… ¡perdón! Ahome, deberás, necesitan hablar.

—Yo lo conozco y no quiero centrarme en un tema que sé, está decidido por él.

—Y soportándolo…—se rio quedamente, logrando sacarme una a mi…sango tenía el poder de hacerme reír aunque fuera con pequeñas boberías. —aunque tiene cosas muy buenas.

—Miroku.

—Ni te creas, a ese también hay que soportarlo…y mucho.

—Sango, me tengo que ir.

—Ahome, escúchame por un momento.—Tomo aire, sabía que cuando hacia esto, había algo importante y que tal vez haría que mi mente se debatiera por mucho tiempo, no por nada término siendo una Psicóloga, eso si antes de que ella se volviera loca.—Ve, búscalo… no arruines tu posible futuro feliz por no haberlo intentado.

—Sango eso es imposible…—me interrumpió.

—No, no lo es, solo ve y termina de aclarar todo, termina bien esto.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno Ahome, ya hice mi parte de buena amiga…— dejo escapar el aire y sabia que todo había acabado—porque si todo termina como tú dices tengo unas muy buenas citas que mueren por salir contigo.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo quienes?

—Bankopsu, Hojo, Kouga… Inuyasha.

—Adiós Sango, tengo que irme.

—Piénsalo…sabes que están divinos.

—Si te escuchara Miroku.

—Pues digo la verdad…no me quiero liar más que con Miroku, adiós amiga, te quiero, aunque seas una total caprichosa. — luego se escuchaba el "tu-tu" y cerré el teléfono.

—Yo tampoco deseo liarme más que con Sesshomaru.

**TANTAN?**

**SISIS, LO SÉ, MEREZCO LA ORCA, PERO ALMENOS CONDENEME CUANDO YA TERMINE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO PENDIENTE…DEDICADO A JADEVIL, ISYLU, ANNKAREM, LOV3SESSHOMARU, ARTEMISAV, CHIHARU NATSUMI, MAMORI ANAZAKI Y OTRAS QUE TAL VEZ SE ME ESCAPAN, PERO VA PARA AQUELLOS QUE ADEMAS DE SEGUIR ESTA…AUN CONTINUAN CONMIGO NE LAS NUEVAS Y VIEJAS…DANDOME SUS ANIMOS. PARA ELLOS, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN CLARO ESTA XD…TODO COMENTEN Y HAGANME FELIZ.**

**BESOS…SHADARL O COMO ME LLAMA UNA COLEGUITA POR AHÍ…LOCURA…BECCO`S BESOS PARA ELLA.**


	4. parte 4

**Hola querida gente, aquí finalmente me decido terminar esta historia, un capitulo largo feliz porque termino una historia. Espero les guste y disculpen la demora, fue algo que se me salía de las manos.**

**¡A leer!**

**Parte cuatro**

No fui a despedirlo al aeropuerto, tampoco me llamo para que lo acompañara, aunque eso también lo esperaba…muy en el fondo sabía que Sesshomaru no iba ir hacía mi.

No me llamo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, tampoco después de que se fuera a New York y ahora tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera tras dos semanas que llevaba allí.

No me apetecía salir a trabajar, lo que tenía que hacer para la compañía, lo hacía desde mi casa. Sango me tenía al margen de todo lo necesario, aunque no faltaba día en instarme a salir de mi cárcel pre impuesta. Tal vez aun esperaba una llamada, tal vez estaba tan deprimida que no quería salir con mi humor a donde fuera que tuviese que ir.

Inevitablemente salía, pero en cuanto terminaba, volvía a mi hogar.

Tal vez…solo tal vez esperaba algo, desde muy en el fondo esperaba que algo me volviera a la vida.

Eso no llego en el mes… tampoco imagine que fuera tan débil…_pero lo era._

Un día, tal vez uno de esos en donde me sentía cada vez más "humana" decidí dejar de lamentarme, tal vez ahora me arrepiento de no detenerlo, de lo que tanto me decía Sango; de perseguirlo, pero , jamás me caracterice por seguir sueños ajenos y mucho menos seguir una vida con otras metas. Solo era cuestión de alzar la cabeza y olvidar.

Claro…eso es fácil decirlo.

— ¿Vamos al bar Ahome?

— ¿Y Miroku?

—No tiene porque enterarse, además, es la primera vez desde hace varias semanas que pareces a lo que solía ser mi amiga.

— ¿Crees que es conveniente?

—Lo único conveniente es que es hoy el día… de volver ser como eras antes.

—Supongo que aunque me niegue…

—Si Ahome, no te podrás librar de esta salida, además cabe recalcar que me has tratado casi como tu esclava por este mes modo zombi en el que te sumergiste después de…—se detuvo evitando alterarme, sonreí tristemente.

—Está bien, supongo que no puedo rebatir.

—Gracias…—dijo finalmente.

La noche fría lamía mis piernas con exagerado atrevimiento sobre del vestido oscuro, el maquillaje sutil, pero sensual, el cabello recogido, revelando mi cuello, mi espalda descubierta… me sentía extraña. Sango se había empeñado en arreglarme, porque a decir verdad ella nunca dejo de tener la esperanzas en que mis ojos vieran con más interés del te requerido a un buenas par de piernas y nalgas diferentes a las de Sesshomaru.

Entramos al local en done el sonido del Jazz y la elegancia copulaban en cada centímetro y rostro que habitaba en el. Un reservado casi en la parte central, todo estaba tan perfecto que me hizo pensar en cuanto tiempo había planeado la salida Sango, tal vez había causado demasiados problemas.

Nuevamente me sentí un poco mal.

No se hizo esperar la cantidad de licores sobre la mesa, había algo particularmente innegable en que Sango le encantaba embriagarse, comenzamos a tomar lentamente, mientras temas de trabajo se iban resbalando sobre la mesa y hacia un poco más cómoda la situación de estar tomando hasta tal vez con la cantidad de licor que había sobre la mesa, la inconsciencia iba resbalándose, pero llego un punto en el que ya no era importante el control sobre como mis palabras parecían más arrastradas, la música se hacía mucho más llamativa y las cosas que debían estar quietas se movían divertidamente.

—Vamossshh, Ahome, tienesh que admitir que eshta bueno el de contabibibilidad—tartamudeaba Sango.

—Shpongo que shi, pero ahora no eshtoy para eso.

—Está bien, pero quiero que sepash que nunca quishe a Sesshomaru.

—También lo shabía Shango…—pero continuo ignorándome.

—Esh demasiado mal humorado.

—_Me alega saber que dejé a Ahome en tan buenas manos durante mi ausencia—_se oyó a lo lejos una voz fría y con cierto tinte cínico

—Mira…hasta ya veo visionesh de él…y tiene la misma cara agria.

Intente por todos los medios posibles intentar ignorar aquella voz, mínimo; producto de nuestras imaginaciones alteradas, pero en cuanto Sango dijo que lo veía, algo en mi salto con la curiosidad de ver quién era, un dejavu fue lo primero que sentí cuando lo vi parado con aire altanero.

—Juro que también lo eshhhtoy viendo, y tienes razón tiene cara de no querer a nadie. —ataje, mientras una carcajada se me escapaba inquieta de mi boca y me agarraba de la manga del gemelo de Sesshomaru.

—Hahaha, shii! oye ¿Bushcas a alguien lindo?—dijo Sango con tono coqueto mientras se agarraba el estomago por la risa.

El la ignoro y por lo contrario agarro una de las copas y la olía, mientras sonreía de lado y volvía la copa a la mesa…—_Si, vengo por alguien. — _le respondió, mientras miraba el lugar con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Y la encontrashte?—volvió a decir Sango, en ese momento ya estaba cogiendo una de las copas y bebiéndola, intentando ignorar la conversación y al recién llegado el cual traía recuerdos nada deseados.

—_No en las condiciones que esperaba. —_dijo y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Disculpa…—se acerco un joven hombre con aire jovial, ojos azules y una mirada tranquilizadora hacia nuestra mesa, a la vez que llamaba mi atención. — ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

—Por shhupuesssto—dije, mientras me levantaba como podía, pero un golpe en la mesa logro sentarme nuevamente y sacar varios gritillos por parte de Sango y mío, a la vez que llamaba la atención de las mesas más cercanas.

—_Ella no va a ningún lado, si quieres te puedes llevarte a esa—_sugirió mientras miraba a Sango con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

Y lo vi, sentí como todo mi mundo se resbalaba por mi cuerpo, trague el amargo sabor de mi saliva e intente enfocarlo mejor. Era él, con su actitud grosera, pretenciosa, amargada…_cínica. _Luego me miro, y todo rastro se desvaneció de sus ojos dorados, un poco más oscuros que de costumbre, más antaño, pero con la misma frialdad impenetrable.

—Pero si tu estas con ella—rebatió el otro con voz altanera.

—_No me importa, no vas con ella. —_dijo sin mirarlo.

—Yo voy con quien quiera…Seshomaru. — dije finalmente, al escuchar mi voz su rostro sonrió con cierto aire oscuro.

— ¿_Segura?_

—Vamosss chico, no tienes oportunidad con ella, mientras eshte él.

Sin más que decir el chico se fue refunfuñando entre dientes, dejé de escucharlo mientras me encontraba con la actitud de Sesshomaru.

—_Sango ya llame a Miroku, espéralo aquí, yo me llevo a Ahome._

—Diablossh, otra vez. —dijo sango mientras se levantaba de la mesa y susurraba un quedo adiós.

—_Gracias…—_se escucho tan bajo que dude que lo hubiera dicho Sesshomaru.

— ¿Por qué shiempre haces lo misssmo?—dije mientras me rebelaba entre sus manos frías.

—_Supongo que por la misma razón a la que vienes a tomar sin razón._

—Me jodes deberash, me jode tu actitud.

—_Y a ti te encanta que te joda preciosa…—_dijo con doble sentido mientras deslizaba más su mano por mi espalda descubierta.—_Mierda, que tiene Sango en la cabeza al ponerte este vestido y sacarte a la calle, me está poniendo…_

—Muy manilargo—lo interrumpí— shaca tu mano de ahí.

—_Odio cuando te pones difícil. ¡Oh! No, realmente me encantas cuando te pones dificil…—_susurro, pero ya casi ni lo escuchaba.

Caí al coche tan pesadamente que fue cuestión de instantes para quedar totalmente dormida.

….

Desperté, casi con la alerta copulando en mi cabeza, sin esperar gire tan rápido mi cabeza para notar si estabas a mi lado que no pude evitar la protesta de mi cuello ante el movimiento tan brusco.

Pero no estaba tu cuerpo.

No estabas a mi lado.

Me voltee mirando hacia la pared maldiciendo mentalmente a las noches de alcohol y a mi mente masoquista.

—_Despertaste…—_dijo alguien a mis espaldas y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi corazón latía rápidamente. La cama se movió ante la invasión del cuerpo en la cama.

— ¿Por qué volviste?...ajj, diablos, estoy alucinando otra vez. — susurre, mientras me reía de mi misma.

— ¿_Alucinación?—_ me respondieron, una fría mano se poso sobre mi hombro y me giró bruscamente, dejándome verlo, ahí estaba su mirada fría, sentí como sus cabellos se resbalaban de sus hombros y me acariciaban el rostro…—_Hoy ya estas sobria Ahome, deja de decir idioteces._

—Quítate de encima Sesshomaru.

Como respuesta sus labios aprisionaron mi cuello, deslizando su cálida lengua hasta llegar a mi oído y susurrar:

—_Ya no es un sueño Ahome._

Atrapo mis labios con la misma necesidad a la cual yo le correspondí, me aferre a su cuello mientras el deslizaba el vestido por mi cuerpo…"_solo un beso…solo un beso"_

—Solo un beso Sesshomaru.

El se separo y formo una sonrisa ladina, mientras se desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones.

—_Sabes que no me conformare con un beso, y esta vez no me pedirás que me valla._

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a aplastarme y me beso como nunca lo había hecho, me desligo de cada fibra que impedía el contacto. Me acaricio mientras arrancaba gemidos, mientras mordisqueaba mi pecho y acariciaba mi entrepierna de manera asfixiante, no demoro mucho en que sus manos se adentraran a la humedad de mi sexo y el jubilo se deslizara de mi garganta, mientras jugueteaba.

Sin esperarlo entro con ímpetu, tan fuerte que sentí q mi cuerpo desfallecía, levanto una de mis piernas con su mano mientras la otra la usaba de apoyo y adentraba más profundamente, mis manos lo aprisionaban con fuerza, cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras cada arremetía me recordaba que él estaba ahí, adentro, nuevamente en mi vida.

No te como se mordía el labio cada vez que se adentraba más, sin decoro arremetía con más fuerza y de alguna forma se ponía cada vez mejor, mientras sentía como me palpitaba la entrepierna a petición de más. No duro mucho antes de que me montara a horcajadas sobre él y de un movimiento ambos sentimos como había entrado totalmente y un ronroneo de placer se me escapo mientras el apretaba mi caderas y mascullaba un _"mierda"_ que se escucho a la gloria mientras su manos movían mis caderas en una fricción torturante y la sangre parecía hervir en mis venas. Antes de poder saber cómo se irguió y se apodero de uno de mis pezones y un gritillo indico mi orgasmo mientras un _"joder"_ y el sentir tensarse su cuerpo fue el suyo.

Caímos pesadamente a la cama aun sin separarnos, mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían un ritmo más pausado.

— ¿_Fue lo suficientemente real? Porque aun puedo mostrarte…_

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?...no llamaste…—dije apoyada en su pecho, mientras sentía como nos separábamos y él me abrazaba.

—_No era necesario, estabas demasiado alterada. Además no querías escucharme, en más de un momento quise decirte que me iba temporalmente, que nos fuéramos…pero como siempre tomaste lo primero que cruzaron tus oídos_.

—Ósea…

—_Si Ahome, todo lo entendiste mal, y solo espere el tiempo para volver…Sango me llamaba constantemente a decirme lo alterada que estabas, siempre terminaba tirándole el teléfono._

Me reí, aunque se me escapo una lagrima.

— ¿No te irás nuevamente…?

—_No, no aun._

De alguna forma volvía a ser el mismo ser frio que recordaba, aquel aire frio volvió a ceñirlo. Sonreí, porque estaba ahí y de alguna forma todo volveria a estar bien.

—_Ahome…—_dijo fríamente.

—Mmmh —murmure medio dormida.

—_Tengo hambre._

— ¿Y?

—_Nada, ya se me ocurrió un plan mejor. —_dijo mientras mordía mi hombro.

Supongo que para el nada era suficiente.

**Fin**

…**..**

**Finalmente la musa arrojo los resultados después de ser amenazada con retirar ciertas horas de lectura ranquin "M" jejeje, ojala les haya gustado la historia y lamento la demora, tengo mucho aun por hacer y no sé por dónde comenzar, pero bueno, al menos me decidí terminar con algo empezado. Gracias y hasta la próxima actualización que espero o sea muy lejana.**

**¿Quejas, dudas, reclamos?…da clic a continuación y desquítate xD**


End file.
